Confessions crappy title, I knowdeal with it
by Tzeenich
Summary: First fic blah blah blah R&R the whole shabang. READ IT DAMMIT!


Naraku was dead and the Shikon Jewel had been restored to its true form. Kikyo had died to save them. Inuyasha semt depressed these days. He was always sitting in a tree somewhere, reminiscing about her. Miroku's wind tunnel had dissapeared from his hand. Sango had been traveling with them ever since. Kohaku had been revived, and she was cheerful about everything. Shippou had grown into a fine young boy, and he was starting to understand the world a little better than he did when they were questing. Kagome spent all of her time in the feudal era. She began to think her family had forgotten her.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried from his tree. "Kagome! Get over here!" He could see her walking over. She still wore her school outfit, and her black hair flowed in the wind. She slowly tread up the hill to Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said, "Why did you call me here?" "I have to tell you something..." Inuyasha choked out the words. Kagome's eyes lit up. She knew what he was going to say. Ever since Naraku had been defeated, she had been waiting for him to spit out the words she wanted to hear most. He took her by the arms and swung her behind the tree. "I've been thinking for a long time about this and..." "And what Inuyasha?" Kagome had a seductive smile on her lips "I-I...I love you Kagome..." Inuyasha stammered, his eyes were focused on her's and he waited for a responce. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" Kagome said, just barely over a whisper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face up to his. Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed her. The moment seemed to be frozen in time. When the kiss was broken, they stood looking into eachother's eyes. "Kagome...I..." Inuyasha couldn't find the words to finsh his sentence. "You don't need to say it...I know what you're gonna say..." Kagome embraced him. Seconds later, Inuyasha felt tears peircing his Haori. "Kagome...why are you crying? I thought that you would be..." Inuyasha pulled her close and began to stroke her hair. "No, don't cry...please..." "Inuyasha, I love you so much!" Kagome's muffled voice said. Inuyasha was stunned by these words. "Kagome...I've always-" Inuyasha was cut off by a rustling of leaves. "Get out here Shippou!" Inuyasha bellowed. Shippou stumbled out into the opening. "How much did you hear?" Inuysha said in a menacing tone. "J-j-j-j-just the last p-p-part I-Inuyasha! I-I-I-I s-s-s-swear!" Shippou was terrified. "Get outta here..." Inuyasha told him. Shippou scurried off as fast as he could. "Kagome...I would die for a moment alone with you...meet me at the well tonight, okay?" He sounded kind and generous. "Okay Inuyasha..." she sniffled and hugged him once more.  
  
I do not own any of these characters. Rumiko Takahashi does...all I own is the damn story...  
  
I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES! I OWN NIL! THERE IS SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T WANNA READ IT, DON"T READ MY STORY!  
  
The night sky was beautiful, the stars shone brightly and the crescent moon shone light upon the earth, making it as beautiful as itself. Kagome walked through the grass field to the well where she had first come to this era. There were so many memories there; Where she and Inuyasha first hugged even. She wandered towards it deep in thought, staring at the sky, she tripped. She braced for the hit, but it didn't come. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha's voice asked "I'm just fine Inuysha. Thanks to you anyways." Kagome responded. Inuyasha had caught her. One of his hands lay on her stomach, and the other on her right breast. He picked her up and hugged her. "Sorry about the hand placement..." Even in the darkness, it was easy to see that he was blushing. Even without the hearing of the hanyou, she could hear his heart beating. "It's okay Inuyasha...I don't mind..." she said, shyly. "You don't?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "Of course not," she told him, "in fact, I enjoyed it." She walked up and embraced him. His heart pounded against her's, and they were one for a moment. Inuyasha sat down crosslegged and flushed; looking away from Kagome. She smiled at him and sat on his lap. "Now...why did you call me here?" "Well...um...this is why." And with that, he locked lips with her. She couldn't stand it anymore, she grabbed his wrist and shoved his hand under her skirt. He started to press his fingers on certain spots of her. She could feel his tongue swimming around her mouth. She stopped to take a breath. "Inuyasha..take me." Kagome whispered into his ear. She could feel his hands moving down her sides and removing her shirt. 


End file.
